


Dr. Feel Good

by vixxshinki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Jaejung was sent a Yunjae fic from a fan who asked for them to read it together. A doctor who makes his patients feel good sounds innocent enough right?





	Dr. Feel Good

"Hey, Yunnie."

"Jae, what are you doing?" Yunho asks when looking at Jaejung's laptop.

"A fan sent me this fic. She said that we should read it together."

"What kind of fic is this?" Yunho asked wondering if he should be worried.

"It's called Dr. Feel Good."

"Sounds innocent enough. Doctors should make people feel better." Yunho sits down on the bed behind the desk and to the side of Jaejung's chair.

"You're the doctor and I'm the patient."

"So what kind of sickness do you have?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to understand it but I can't. Yunnie please help me."

Jaejung is sitting on the chair in the hospital gown waiting for his doctor to come in. Thinking to himself about how much he hates how cold these rooms are. How long do I have to wait anyway, it's just my yearly check up he said to himself out loud.

"I'm here now, so you can stop talking to yourself."

"Ah, I'm sorry about that."

"It's a common complaint. I'm used to it."

"So you're my new doctor?" Jaejung asked while looking at the man who didn't seem old enough to have already graduated med school.

"Yes, I am. I've been working here for a few months. My name is Jung, Yunho."

"Mine is Kim, Jaejung."

"Yeah, I know. It's on my clipboard."

"And your name tag is on your coat." He snapped back.

"Anyway, so let's check your blood pressure." Jaejung gave his pale arm over to the doctor. When Yunho touched it, he marveled at how soft it is.

Yunho touched Jaejung's arm lightly. His fingertips slowly coasting across the skin sending a delightful tingling sensation to Jaejung. "Your skin is really soft."

Yunho leaned in closer to Jaejung to wrap it around his arm. He held in his breath and didn't understand why and then Jaejung let out his hot breath by Yunho's ear. He shivered in response, which made no sense to him. After strapping it on, he turned on the machine. Jaejung bit his lip at the pressure, and Yunho felt something that he couldn't quite understand. Watching Jaejung biting his lip had a strange impact on him when the machine released the pressure, Yunho tore his eyes away to see the read out. It was 120/80 which is perfectly fine. He then had to check his eyes, and ears. Yunho felt his cheeks burning up when he was in Jaejung's face especially when Jaejung's knee came in contact with his member.

"Sorry, you're just so warm and I'm freezing."

"That is true. You are very warm and I'm always so cold. In fact get over here. Sit with me so I can steal your body warmth." Jaejung got up from the chair and pulled Yunho off the bed and sat him in the chair so then he'd be sitting behind him. Then Jaejung sat in front of him. Yunho wanted to see the screen better so he sat closer to Jaejung and put his chin on his shoulder.

"It's ok. I don't mind." He said while trying to keep his voice normal even though Jaejung's knee is still at his crotch. For some reason, he leans closer to Jaejung's face to check his eyes and ears again. Acting as if he hadn't already done so or that he was distracted the first time and he was. But in actuality, he wanted more friction from Jaejung's knee so he rubbed up against it and it felt so good.

"Wait, so is the doctor the one that feels good in this story or is it the patient?" Yunho asks.

"I don't know. I'm not really getting this fic."

"Keep reading then."

Yunho looked down to see Jaejung's hands covering his crotch.

"So what else do I need to do for this appointment?" Then Yunho realized what is was that was the cause of all his discomfort, and why his pants felt tighter.

"A uh prostate exam."

"I thought that was only done for older men." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We've started giving them earlier just to be on the safe side." He said in order for his plan to not sound quite as suspicious.

"Um ok then. So what do I do?" He said as he got up from the chair and was now within inches on Yunho, and the doctor gulped at the sudden closeness.

"Face the chair and bend over for me." Jaejung did as he was told. Trying to hold back any odd sounds when his hardened member hit the chair. He badly wanted to grind against it. Yunho just looked at Jaejung's backside trying to stifle his dirty thoughts but he was so hard. He pulled Jaejung's hospital gown revealing his ass. Yunho unconsciously licked his lips at the sight before him. He took out a small bottle of lube and put some onto his fingers.

"I thought that for those exams, that the doctor only uses one finger and he is wearing gloves." Jaejung said.

"Maybe this doctor wanted to make sure he didn't hurt his patient. I've heard that those exams hurt." Yunho said as he tried to get away from Jaejung's ass that was pressed against his now aching cock.

Jaejung gasped as Yunho pushed a finger into him as his walls clamped around the finger. His ass was so much warmer in comparison to the rest of his body. Yunho was pushing his finger in and out. Momentarily forgetting exactly what he was trying to pass off as a normal exam.

"I am having a hard time trying to find it. I'll insert another one."

"G-g-go ahead." He tried to not sound like he was enjoying it but that was rather hard especially because he had started to discreetly get some much-needed friction for his dick. Yunho then shoved another finger in, and Jaejung bit his lip to keep from making any sounds. The fingers now scissoring him. The friction wasn't enough for him anymore. He slipped a hand down to start playing with his slit. He groaned in response and his hips jerked. Yunho shoved in another finger without warning and Jaejung whimpered. After digging in a bit further, Yunho finally found it. Jaejung felt a shock throughout his body and his head tilted back. Yunho continuously pressed his fingers against his prostate and Jaejung couldn't hold back his moans.

"See, this doctor is making him feel good. So it goes both ways in this fic I guess." Jaejung said.

"Yeah, they both feel really good." Yunho bit his lip as Jaejung leaned back toward him.

"Please please."

"Please please, what?" Yunho asked.

"I can't stand this anymore."

"Do you want me to stop?" Yunho thought for a second, maybe he isn't interested.

"No, I want you IN me now!" Jaejung had been squeezing his cock to hold in his release because Yunho had been mercilessly stroking his prostrate the whole time.

"My pleasure." Yunho took out his fingers, and Jaejung whimpered at the loss. He unzipped his pants and freed his member which was welcomed by the cold air only making it even stiffer. He applied some lube onto his member, moaning as his cock was finally getting some satisfaction. Yunho then spread his buttcheeks and rubbed the head of his dick around Jaejung's hole. Jaejung pushed back onto it and Yunho felt himself poking the entrance. He felt the urge to just pound into it but he pushed in slowly trying not to hurt his patient. Once he was completely inside, Jaejung let go of the base of his own dick now flinching at the pain in his ass. Yunho leaned over Jaejung's back and sucked on his earlobe earning him a very appreciative moan from Jaejung.

Yunho then sucked Jaejung's earlobe and got the response that had just been described. He started kissing and sucking on his neck.

"Yunnie, aw that feels so good. Don't stop."

"Just do it already. I'm getting impatient here." Yunho was snapped out of his intense tactile overload from having his cock deep in the latter's ass. He started to pump himself into Jaejung. Having his cock being rubbed all around by the walls of Jaejung's ass felt like heaven. He wanted to go slow and enjoy it for a bit but lust took control of him as he started to pound into him. Jaejung was panting and moaning beneath him. Yunho leaned over Jaejung at a forty-five-degree angle and grabbed Jaejung's dick just as he found his prostate.

"AH THERE! FUCK ME THERE!" Yunho continuously rammed himself at the bundle of nerves as he also stroked Jaejung's penis. Jaejung was moaning loudly as the feeling of pleasure traveled throughout his body. Yunho turned Jaejung's head toward him for a kiss. Jaejung moaned into his mouth and Yunho took that chance to press his tongue in and their tongues fought a bit but Jaejung was too focused on all of the pleasure he was receiving from Yunho's dick in his ass and Yunho's hand pumping his own. Jaejung started to tease the slit as he felt that his release was coming soon. Yunho felt Jaejung's walls contracting against as he came. Yunho kept pumping into him as his dick was being deliciously sucked in further and squeezed as Jaejung experienced his orgasm. Yunho thrust in a few more times until he shoved all the way in and released his cum in his patient's ass. He fell onto Jaejung's back as he calmed down.

"So are you going to come to the doctor's office more often now?"

"Do you make house calls?"

"I'm sure I could."

"How much will that cost me?"

"A very sore rear end and some cuddling."

"What, no foreplay?"

"Oh, we'll do that too."

Yunho pulled Jaejung back toward him and rubbed himself against Jae's ass. "You make for a good doctor. You always know how to make me feel better." Yunho put his hand over Jae's bulge and kissed him.

"Less talking, more action. God, that fic made me so horny."

"I know, that's why I read it to you."

After Yunho and Jaejung had sex. Jaejung sent a message to the fan thanking her for sending the fic.

Yucheon laughed when he saw the thank you message in his inbox. I know how to push their buttons he thought to himself.


End file.
